


恋恋风尘

by fufufuuu



Series: 竹马竹马 [3]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 全世界我最喜欢你-番外二AU一发完
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Series: 竹马竹马 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579651
Kudos: 14





	恋恋风尘

剛：  
今天是你毕业的日子，祝贺你。  
一年前，你在这个礼堂送走了我。我对你说不要哭的时候，你还是忍不住擦了眼泪。明明已经是经历过许多次的场景了，但我总得比你提前一年毕业这件事情，你似乎一直都不喜欢。  
这一年里，我工作很忙碌，你的学业也很辛苦。我们总是过着聚少离多的日子。但我们彼此心里都很清楚，即使不能见面，我们的很多地方都是连在一起的。  
我平时从不会对你说这些话，我觉得你大概不会喜欢听。这些话从我嘴里说出来总觉得怪怪的，不是么。  
可是今天不一样，今天是你的最后一个毕业典礼。过了今天，你就要离开学校，正式成为一个社会人了。  
我只比你早出生三个多月。我们专攻不同，学业事业我都帮不了你什么，而为人处事你又向来比我能干得多，身边的人都愿意亲近你，相信你，这方面我也没什么需要多说的。  
你总是讨人喜欢的，大家都喜欢你。  
我也喜欢你。最喜欢你。  
剛，我爱你。  
是的。今天我要跟你说的就是这些肉麻的话。  
我帮不了你什么也给不了你什么，但我爱你。只是爱你。  
你开心的时候，我希望是我陪在你身边，你笑得打滚时我可以帮你揉揉发痛的肚皮。你难过的时候，我希望是我陪在你身边，你可以靠在我身上任何一个部位哼哼唧唧地哭。你总说我干巴巴的。你那么爱哭，像个水龙头。肥水不流外人田。那就一直滋润我吧。  
好过不好过，日子都要继续。你的生活要你自己来过，好事坏事都要你自己去体会去经历。  
我不给你别的承诺。我会永远陪着你。  
过去的二十多年，我们在一起，以后的七八九十一百三百年，我们还是会在一起。  
我们会永远在一起。

爱你的光一

————————————————————————————————

剛出门前对着穿衣镜打领带的时候，一眼就看到了桌边没来得及封口的淡蓝色信封。  
剛之前没在家里看见过这个信封，下意识地停下了手里的动作，打开信封把信纸拿在手上看了起来。  
信不长，内容也很简单。剛却看得眼眶红了红。同时心里暗骂了一声堂本光一大笨蛋。

“剛！快点出来。毕业典礼要迟到了！”  
光一穿好了鞋，手里一晃一晃玩着车钥匙，扯着嗓子在玄关催促他。

剛迅速抹抹眼角，应了一声。  
“来了。”

他决定先装作什么都不知道。  
天知道这家伙到底打算什么时候把这封信给他。

————————————————————————————————

穿着正装的两个人并肩走在校园里，扎眼得很。  
光一上班虽然也要穿正装，但碍于工作性质都是些黑灰藏青的基本款式，配千篇一律的白衬衫，帅归帅，难免显得单调。  
今天就不一样。今天是剛给他配的衣服。

方才在停车场下了车以后，剛再一次托着下巴上下打量起光一全身的打扮。怎么看怎么好看，越看越喜欢，可心里又忍不住记挂起留在了家里的那封信。  
这副光景从光一的角度看过去，就成了剛下车以后看着他，看着看着就在原地发起了呆。

“好看吗？”  
光一凑近了笑嘻嘻地问。

剛回过神来，在光一靠近的脸上胡乱亲了一口，推着他后腰催他往停车场外面走。

————————————————————————————————

“……最后，再一次祝贺你毕业。”  
剛双手从校长先生手上接过毕业证书，深深鞠躬后转身走向了台下。

光一伸长了脖子站在前排位置的侧边，他带了相机来，在剛上台以后却忘记了要举起拍照。  
只是看着剛穿着西装的背影， 眼眶就一阵阵忍不住发酸。

终于也到了这天。

“你以前总会不开心，我要比你早一年毕业什么的。可是我觉得这样很好。”  
光一把脱下的西装外套担在左手小臂上，右手牵住剛的手。

他们两个人穿着同款不同色的衬衫，藏青色和暗红色；同个品牌不同系列的西装，光一穿深色剛穿浅色；剛扎了正式的领带，光一把衬衫扣子敞开到第二颗。他们染着相同的发色，笑起来的嘴角有相似的痕迹。  
两个人只是站在一起就成了一幅画面。

————————————————————————————————

光一：  
有时候你喜欢走在我前面，走得比我快一点点，在我前面一点点的距离，却总是回头就能看见我。你看我的瞬间我会忍不住想，会不会下一秒你就会抓住我的手，带着我向前跑。  
有时候你又喜欢贴在我身后走，又黏人又不安分。就像你这个人，能干的时候厉害得不得了，工作加班忙到头发衣服都乱糟糟的，到家以后明明连洗澡的力气都没有，一提到工作却又立马充满了电，像是会发光一样，要命的吸引人。可是懒起来的时候，却又像个小孩爱耍无赖，摊在沙发上两眼发直地打电动，饭也不要吃。  
可是我觉得很好。你怎么样都很好。  
前面后面左边右边，方向和位置总是要变一变才有新鲜感。你身边的人总是我，我身边的人总是你。我们在一起就很好。  
你看，这样傻乎乎的话我也会说。其实我有过很多次想对你说些什么的瞬间，却总等不到开口，你就像感觉到了什么一样，过来亲住我。  
这样也很好。  
不用说你就会懂的话，就像这样偶尔一次写出来给你看，就很好。  
老了以后拿出来互相取笑，也很好。  
我也爱你，光一。

剛

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
